My Vampire
by Kappa13
Summary: Yaoi. 2nd side chapter for Knives'Ghostwriter's fic "My Best Friend is a" Pairings: Al/Rob Read warnings for more info MATURE for a reason


Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to D Gray Man. I'm just borrowing character from the author as well as another fanfiction writer.

Al and Rob are Knives'Ghostwriter creation while the rest belong to Katsura Hoshino.

Consider this a random Citrusy little between ficlet for you pervy fans. (=^_^=)

Takes place after the boys are back from the Summer at the Order. Around halfway through the year. Probably after "My Best Friend is a" ended.

Warnings:YAOI! Underage OC YAOI! But both parties are under age so it's okay in my book. Random little PWP. Little cutesy, a little not so cutesy… Anal, stretching, blowjob, light bondage, toys, fisting, piercing.

---

"I need a drink," Robert blinked as his friend crashed into the locker next to his. Anyone else he would have tossed a dollar but the look in Arystar's eyes told him that was the wrong type of drink.

"We've got two classes, can it wait?"

Arystar licked his lips; Robert looked around at the empty hall to be sure no one caught the meaning behind the gesture. "Not really," Robert blinked when Arystar leaned closer, he didn't know whether to be excited or worried.

"We don't have time for… Alright," Robert gave in to the somehow seductive pouting his lover was doing.

Arystar's smile was rather worrisome when he took Robert's wrist and led him toward the bathroom. Robert's paranoia got the best of him causing him to check the stalls. Arystar only laughed, "We're alone."

"Couldn't help but check," he knew his friend quite literally had the ears of a bat but still didn't trust someone not to be hiding among the stalls.

"Afraid to get caught?" Robert shuddered as Arystar pressed against his back; he instantly became hard at the breathing on his neck. He leaned back into his tall lover to give him access to his throat. "You need your strength… We've got that lab today in science."

Robert gave a surprised sound as he was suddenly spun around and lifted so that his back pressed high up the wall. "Al," he stared down as his lover lowered his legs over his shoulders. "We shouldn't do this here… We'll get caught," he saw a dangerous look cross the other's face and couldn't help but relax against the wall. A beast had him; the more he fought the more likely it was for him to be hurt. Arystar would feel like a major ass and probably 'sorry' himself into a coma but he would still end up hurt.

"I'll make it up to you later," Arystar said as he pulled him from his restraining pants. Robert moaned as he was stroked, "You can do anything you want to me."

Robert's eyes flashed with mischief a moment before Arystar started using his tongue along with his hand. "Anything…?"

Arystar slid down the spit slicked length, swallowing before lifting back up to answer, "I won't say no."

Robert started whimpering as he was sucked, Arystar's sharp fangs adding intensity to the sound whenever he used his tongue to press the member against the roof of his mouth. "You're being loud," Arystar shifted his hold, one arm across Robert's stomach to hold his quivering hips against the wall while the other slipped up to his mouth to keep him from getting any real voice behind the whimpering. He went back to sucking at his sweetening treat when he slid his fingers into his lover's mouth to force him to suck on them for fear of gagging.

Robert was getting close; Arystar could feel it in the way his treat was swelling in his mouth while the taste became stronger. It wouldn't take long, Robert's hand settled in his hair as his hips twitched and shudder under Arystar's grip. "Ah," Robert choked out over the invading fingers, he was going to come. Arystar smiled. Robert always called his name when he did this; it was too bad he couldn't let it bounce off the walls for everyone to hear. "Ah, ah…" Robert's head fell back against the wall, he tried to force himself to stay still but when he finally came, his hips twitched and pivoted on instinct.

Arystar was too into the little noises he heard his lover make and loving the taste of the Innocence lased seed to even realize his treat was moving without him. A sharp tooth caught the underside and the moment blood reached the surface Arystar's eyes shot open to show two golden ponds in a sea of black.

Robert yipped when he felt himself be cut, he panicked when he saw his lover's eyes change. "Al," Robert asked softly once he spat out the invading fingers.

"Hmm," Arystar hummed as he attacked the softening member, actually purring at the taste of the blood mixing with seed.

"Oh God," Robert's head hit the wall a little harder than it should have as he tightened his grip in Arystar's hair. The purring became louder; Robert would barely hear his own panting over the sound. "Al… please, stop." The purring was pulsing through his lower body; he felt more blood travelling to the hungry mouth as his cock tried to harden again. "Al…" his fingers tugged weakly at the blonde/white hair in a final attempt to pull Arystar's attention away from the wound. "Not that this wouldn't be one hell of a way to go, but I'm getting dizzy…"

Arystar's eyes blinked open when he had had his fill; he pulled away from the seeping organ with a panicked expression. "I….'m."

"Don't say it, just hand me some paper towels, I'm still bleeding," Arystar looked pitiful as he reached for the dispenser to carefully rest them against the pale organ. Blood seeped slowly through and he had to keep himself from lapping at it. "Could you put me down? We're late for class…"

Arystar carefully set his tired lover on his feet, "You okay?" He caught Robert as he threatened to topple over.

"Yeah." Robert smiled and chuckled when he looked up at him, "You better check the mirror."

Arystar left his lover leaning against the wall as he moved to see the mirror. He grimaced; he really did look like a vampire with Robert's blood smeared across his lips and down his chin. He tried not to blush at the specks of white mingled in with the red as he ran the water to clean up. "Has it stopped?" Arystar asked as he scrubbed at the sweet smelling blood, trying and failing to not lick his fingers even as he washed the majority down the drain.

"Yeah, it's just really tender." Robert's voice sounded weak, it worried Arystar. "Hold still," Arystar froze as a damp paper towel ran along his jaw. "Missed a little," Arystar looked over at his friend with a beaten look. "Don't pout… I'll make you pay for it later," Arystar's entire body shuddered at the tone in his voice. "Come on, we're late."

---

Arystar rushed to the back of the small house, his only give away in the dark was his pale hands as he reached up to locked window. He smiled as he slid a long nail between the two panes of glass; he flinched at the click of the lock sliding away. He stayed still for a moment in case anyone had heard it before he pushed the window open and climbed in.

The figure in the bed shifted, the cooler night air causing him to rouse enough to know he wasn't alone, "Who's there?"

"Just a vampire," Arystar answered, as he loomed over his startled lover.

Robert's smile was clear to Arystar's eyes, though he knew the other was blind in the dark when his hands fumbled to pull back the hood covering his head. "So it seems," Robert smiled fully as the moonlight struck his lover's features. "You're beautiful… Have you come to make me scream and beg you to stop vampire?" Robert asked as he pulled the dark cloak further down Arystar's body.

Arystar's grin showed his more demonic side as he pulled his, nearly unobtainable, surprise from his pocket. "No, I'm here to keep my promise," the large ball gap was a deep red against the black leather lower face mask he held up with it.

"How the hell did you get those?" Robert was smiling excitedly as he grabbed the mask. He held it up to show that it covers the entire face below the nose. "Me or you?"

"Me, in case I bite through the gag straps," Robert was surprised at the blush he saw, the only form of color on the moonlight pale face of his lover. "I didn't want to be able to spit it out…"

Robert chuckled softly as he pulled Arystar down for a kiss, probably the only real kiss they would share throughout the night. "You won't say no?" Robert asked once he pulled back for air.

"I won't be able to. You know I'm twisted, and you can't do permanent damage," Arystar moaned as Robert's hands couldn't keep still, they were stroking across the twin scars just below his chest.

"How hard did you get when this happened?"

Arystar's cheeks burned, "I didn't understand why I was so turned on when it had me… I couldn't get hard because of the venom, or else you would have seen for yourself when you rescued me."

Robert hummed at the pulsing erection he felt against his leg, it pulsed harder as he dug nails into the still tender scarring, "Anything?"

"Mmm Hmm," Arystar hummed in approval as his eyes closed, his mind wondering what it would feel like to have Robert's vines stab through his seemingly frail body. "Can we try suspension sometime?" He spoke out loud as he was leaned back onto the bed.

"Maybe sometime we're outside, mom would get pissed if I got God knows what everywhere… And there's a difference between walking in on two lovers and walking in with one of them hanging from the ceiling," he smirked as he felt Arystar swelling even more against his leg, he was close just with whatever thoughts he had going through his head.

"Please…," Arystar's eyes never once opened until the sensations stopped. "Huh?" He understood when he saw Robert holding up the gag. "Love you," Arystar said as he opened his mouth to let him settle the ball against his tongue. He gave a moan once it was secure, he'd chosen the largest ball he could find and his jaw was already starting to ach at the size. He doubted he could get enough power behind it to bite down if his life depended on it.

Robert looked down at his squirming lover, "Love you too." He leaned down to place a kiss against the ball, if it was any smaller he would have pulled what little was left outside his lover's mouth into his so that he could suck and lick at it in teasing but he honestly didn't have a clue how Arystar could even fit something that wide in his mouth. Robert knew he wouldn't have a chance with just what was showing. "Hmm," he'd find another way to tease him then.

"Ah," was all Arystar could say behind the jaw stretching gag as Robert's lips brushed across his ear.

"So responsive," Robert said as the other writhed beneath him. "I'm going to lick and nip at these ears of yours until you can't cum anymore…" Arystar was already panting behind the gag. There was a pop as his teeth finally sank into the hard plastic when his first orgasm swept through him. "Hmm, I think it's time to put this on," Robert hated to cover up those beautiful teeth and aroused blush that was seen low on Arystar's cheeks but he knew that the gag would give eventually. "Can you breathe okay?" Arystar was gasping through his nose; he nodded when his body settled down from his release.

"Good, no passing out… Maybe we could try asphyxiation later too," Arystar's eyes narrowed, as if he was smiling. "Would you like that?"

Arystar's eyes narrowed more as he ran his tongue along the gag, wanting to tell his lover of the new ability he had discover by accident. "Nnnn," he tried to speak behind the gag.

"Is that a no?" Arystar shook his head and reached his arms out, or tried to. He blinked and looked up at the cuffs circling his wrists and the headboard. "Did I forget to mention those?"

Arystar was panting again, he felt himself harden as he forced the cuffs to dig deep into his wrists to test the strength of them. They were real, not a fake party favor, but a real set of cuffs. His head lifted up to look at his lover trailing down towards his renewed erection. If he could smile behind the mask, he would have. "Rrrrr," he tried to say his lover's name but with the gag it only sounded like a low growling as he was finally freed from his pants. He shifted his hips to try to help Robert get them off. He gasped when he suddenly had fingers shoved into his dry passage and Robert's mouth nipping at his dripping tip. He moaned as there were more fingers added the moment his body relaxed, his lover knowing to never let his body become fully comfortable with the stretching before adding more.

"Can I fist you?" Arystar ached up in response, his passage burning deliciously as the digits number reached four. "Is that a yes?" The digits flattened out as he reached back to finally touch the bundle that sent his lover whimpering and bucking against the teasing hand.

"Yyyy," was all that could be made out as Arystar pulled against the cuffs, will alone keeping him from outright breaking them. "Rrr," he moaned as he felt the thickest part of Robert's hand make it past his entrance. His head fell back as he was forcibly driven into by the thrusting hand. He began purring, a deep growling resounding in his chest as he felt himself getting closer. He shifted his hips and forced Robert's arm in deeper, he tried to cry out as he felt his insides being shifted around to accommodate the forced intrusion.

"Oh Al," Robert whispered as he pulled his fist from the depth of his lover only to drive it back in once it was at his tight ring of muscle. "You're gripping so tight… You're close, aren't you?" Arystar's head tossed forward as a yes, he shifted his body to allow him to see Robert's arm pounding into him, stretching him. His head hit the wall and he could do little else but growl and whimper his completion as his seed speckled across Robert's kneeling body. Robert hummed at the sight of his spent lover; he knew Arystar didn't need but a few minutes until he would be ready for another round. "I'm going to wash up," Robert felt Arystar's ass clench around him for all its worth as he forced his arm out of him. "I'll be right back," his lover seemed confused when he didn't remove the cuffs or the gag, he kissed the top of Arystar's head before leaving to wash and find the little gift he had gotten for his lover.

When he headed back to his room, Arystar's purring was heard from the hallway. Robert chucked, "Don't tell me you're asleep…"

The purring got louder when Arystar's eyes opened to see his lover standing in the doorway, "Mmmm," he asked as he bobbed his head to signal behind Robert.

"It's a gift." Robert smiled as he kept the large item behind his back, Arystar kept moving to try to see it. "Ah ah ah," Robert reprimanded. He set the item on the floor before he grabbed Arystar's ankles to force himself to lay flat on the bed. "You don't get to ruin your surprise…" Arystar's eyes darkened for a split second before they narrowed and he rested back, bringing a leg up to try to pull Robert over his body. "Be patient," Robert said as his body was pulled over to look down at his lover's face. His mind somehow keeping track of exactly had impossibly angled Arystar's leg was to slide his head down to press his lips against the solid leather mask.

Arystar's brows rose up in a cocky gesture, daring Robert to push his limits. "God, I just want to fuck you…" Arystar nuzzled Robert's cheek, why don't you? "I don't want to tire you out before I give you your gift…" Arystar blinked at the jolt the bed gave as a weight was set between his legs.

"Uuuh?" Arystar grunted out, Robert's body keeping him from seeing what it was that weight so much.

"Shhh… I'm going to have to ruin your fun and use lube. I don't need you bleeding all over my white sheets.

"Uuuuuuh!" Arystar complained, still trying to see what it was, knowing his lover hadn't activated his Innocence.

"I know… Bare with me," Robert's hand was stroking over something, and it was starting to piss Arystar off that it wasn't him.

"Uhhhh," he whined, wanting his lover to stop teasing and use whatever it was he had gotten him.

"I'm going to go easy…" Robert's smirk was worthy of the devil himself as he finally let Arystar feel what was placed between his legs.

"Mmmmmmm," Arystar moaned loudly, the purring started a thousand times louder than before. Robert blinked at the intensity of the tone. He had only let the head nudge against Arystar's skin and his love was already lifting his legs up to spread himself wide for the giant intruder.

"You are flexible," he said as Arystar's legs rested on the wall back above his head, spaced wide enough that one rested against the corner while the other was waving slightly in the air.

"Mmmmm," he moaned longingly at the hasher nudging of the slick inanimate thing that was slowly starting to push into his tightened ring.

"We're going to need a new gag…" Robert smiled cruelly as he settled himself back between his lover's spread legs. He could hear the plastic popping as Arystar's head tossed left and right.

"MMMM!" Was growled out behind the failing ball.

"I'll give you more," Robert set his knee behind the huge dildo and shoved for all his worth. Arystar came with muffle growling before it was even halfway in; he came again when the base finally met flesh. Arystar lost consciousness, his head and body falling limb against the bed.

"… Great… How am I going to get it out," Robert grumbled to himself as Arystar's body kept gripping tightly, even when he was out cold.

---

Robert smiled down at Arystar's calm face. He looked at the gag he had removed moments before to see the deep crack down the sides of it that started with the teeth impressions, it had actually held up to Arystar's biting. He'd have to get a new one; maybe they gave a discount for bulk sales. "Mmm," Arystar hummed in his sleep as he turned, unknowingly nestling his face in Robert's neck.

Robert chuckled, "How's your jaw?"

"Uuuuugh," Arystar groaned when his mind started waking up. "It's not my jaw I'm worried about… What did you use on me?" He shifted his hips, his body still felt loose.

"It's called Cannon."

"It sure feels like you shoved a cannon in there…" Arystar moved again, his body not listening to him telling it to stop reacting to the sore aching between his legs.

"That was why it was named that," Robert smiled as Arystar rolled; he knew he was trying to hide his erection by putting his back to him.

"Holy shit, is that what you used on me?!" Arystar had seen where he had set the dildo before going to sleep.

"You loved it," Robert couldn't help but say as Arystar gaped at the toy sitting upright on the floor on its own. "I almost couldn't get it back out, you loved it so much," he purposefully ran his teeth along Arystar's ear, causing a moan.

"Don't do that…" Arystar whimpered as his body thrust instinctively.

"I love these Elvin ears of yours," Robert smiled and ran his tongue along the tip to suck at it.

"Rob, I'm gonna cum if you keep that up," Arystar whined as he reached to grab his twitching cock. "Please stop."

"Hmm… Fine," Robert pulled back seconds before his lover could find his peak. He could tell Arystar was regretting his request the moment the pleasure stopped.

"That won't distract from that thing… How did you," Arystar couldn't even decide which question to ask first.

Robert only chuckled, "I have my ways."

"It's a freaking floor display, how did it even fit?" Arystar was just staring at it.

"I have my ways. I'm just surprised it fit without much prep."

"Much prep… You fisted me! You don't even do that when you put your flowers in me!"

Robert chuckled, he pulled Arystar close, wanting to but denying himself the pleasure of nibbling on his sensitive ears. "From what I've read, double fisting is considered starting prep for that… even going as far as using multiply toys to loosen you enough to fit."

Arystar was slightly dazed when Robert looked down at him. "It's a fucking barstool…! How the hell…?"

Robert smiled, "It's a gift for when I'm away. You'll think of me every time you see it won't you?"

Arystar shuddered at the tone. "I don't think I could even think about that thing without getting a raging hard on," he said while trying to bury his head into the pillows. His face couldn't get any redder if he was a blushing tomato.

"That was the plan."

"Hate you," was muffled by the pillow.

"Yeah, love you too. Hey, mom's gone for the day. Wanna try out the Jacuzzi tub?" Arystar's eyes peeked out from the pillow. "It fits two," Robert's face said it all, and Arystar was trying to hide himself as he got up from the bed. "I really did stretch you…" Arystar yipped when Robert's hand easily slid into him. "Hmm… Guess no having your ride me in the tub then."

Arystar stepped away from Robert's probing hand, "I have a better idea." Robert's eyes showed surprise at the teeth showing in his lover's grin.

---

Arystar was already pouncing on Robert the moment the smaller teen made it into the tub. He hummed as he licked and sucked at his tongue, causing the other's eyes to roll. "Remember when you asked if I could breathe?"

"Yeah," Robert asked, panting to catch his breath when Arystar finally pulled away.

"Heh, heh," Arystar had the highest pitch as he suddenly ducked under the water to kiss along Robert's stomach.

Robert blinked, leaning back in the oversized tub to let his lover lick and nip at his waist before suckling at the skin of his legs. "Al, stop teasing… You'll run out of air," Arystar shifted his body, his head and shoulders were still well below the water while his back rose out of it. Robert chuckled as he reached back to tease at his lover's stretched entrance. He could feel the moaning around his cock as a reaction. "Can you purr for me?"

Arystar started thrusting his ass back against the fingers until they finally found what he wanted them to touch. He started purring softly; not wanting to lose what air was in his lungs. "Robert," he gasped when he rose out of the water.

"Told you, you'd run out of air."

Arystar smiled and gave him a kiss, "Who says I came up for air?" Robert blinked, "Why do we need to breathe?"

"God Al, bio in the middle of anatomy? Only you man!"

Arystar silenced his protesting with another deep kiss, Robert's tongue brushing his fangs and farther back until he threatened to gag him before pulling away, "Why do we need to breathe?"

"Ugh… Damnit! Fine. To get oxygen."

"To get oxygen where?" Arystar was smiling, though he hid it by licking and kissing at Robert's neck.

"Are you trying to make me soft?" Robert sighed, as if that would happen with the tender nips his vampire was giving him along his collar. "… Grrr… To get it to our blood so it can be carried to the rest of the body! Would you just suck me already?!"

"But I am," Arystar stated sweetly before continuing his gentle nipping down Robert's chest before taking a hardened nipple in his mouth.

"Goddamnit Al!" Robert's head still fell back at the sensation. He thrust his body against Arystar's in hopes of drawing his attention back to the main course.

"Fine, I'll be nice… But keep your hands in my hair," Arystar smirked evilly before ducking back under the water.

"Ah Al," Robert's head fell back as his hand wound in Arystar's hair. "Mmmmm, so good," Robert moaned and just relaxed at the skilled mouth and tongue wrapped around him. "No biting," he joked and felt the shuddering of Arystar's body as he suppressed laughter.

Robert was panting, he was getting close, "God Al, how long can you hold your breath?" He asked at the ceiling as he fought against the urge to thrust, honestly not knowing if he could survive another deep feeding. He felt Arystar's mouth slide up and down his shaft, trying to get a taste of the thickening sweetness. "Arystar," Robert said weakly, his body shuttering as he came into Arystar still suckling mouth. "Haven't you had enough yet?" he asked when the sucking had him hardening again. "God, stop," his grip was weak when he tried to pull Arystar away from him.

Arystar let himself be pulled away from the twitching member, and surfaced to smile at his breathless lover. He gave a yip as Robert pulled him over him to kiss him, "Al… I want you in me. I'm tired of waiting." He pulled back, trying to let the stale air out of his lungs to respond but Robert kept dragging him back into the kiss as he circled his legs around Arystar's waist. "Huh?" Robert's eyes crept over Arystar's back as his legs kept slipping. "Oh God, Al! Are you okay?!"

"I'm alright," he said, finally able to drag air into his temporarily dormant lungs. He could feel his body reabsorbing the blood he had used to get the oxygen he needed to stay underwater. "It's an ability I found out by accident," Arystar smiled sheepishly at the stunned look Robert was giving him. "You know I'm afraid to top… What if I hurt you?"

"Al, unless it's an Akuma, you couldn't hurt a fly," Robert tried to coax his worrisome uke out of his shell, knowing he would make a passionate and aggressive seme if he would just relax.

"Robert," Arystar pouted as he rested his chin on his clinging lover's head, "I really am afraid of hurting you…"

"Do I have to tie you down again just to ride you?" Robert said annoyed. He smirked when he felt Arystar pulsing against him at the words.

"I could still break the bonds… I'm too strong for just a set of cuffs," Arystar gave a soft moan as Robert shifted against him; wanting him to forget his fear and lose himself in the moment.

"What if I tire you out first?" Robert said huskily against one of Arystar's ear tips, he instantly got a shudder and panting in response. "Would you top then?"

"Please, drop it… I can't, not yet. I want to be sure I won't hurt you."

Robert pouted, "I miss being bottom." He nuzzled at Arystar's shoulder in apology.

"Hmm, you could always use your vines and make me watch," Arystar said, attempting to find some middle ground for them.

"It doesn't feel the same. It's like masturbating…"

"Maybe we could get us some more toys," Arystar ran his teeth along Robert's throat, unable to resist the temptation.

"They never feel real enough… Al, I don't think I can give anymore," Robert whimpered as he gave Arystar more room.

"Just want to nibble," Arystar smirked as he shifted so that they were lying next to each other.

"Distracting bastard… Didn't you get enough to drink yet?"

"Hmmm, I'm always thirsty," Arystar licked along Robert's neck up to his ears.

"That doesn't work on me," Robert was smiling with his eyes closed.

"You sure?" Arystar pressed a sharp canine against the lobe.

"Ah, what the hell?" Robert pulled back to pinch at his bleeding ear.

"Calm down," he smiled and licked at the seeping. "I have something for you."

"Yeah? Where… ?" Robert was looking around Arystar's naked body.

"Very funny," Arystar's eyes rolled as he finally stood up to ring the worst of the water from his hair. "I'll be back to your room."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Robert bailed out of the tub, water still dripping as he ran after Arystar.

"Got ya!" Robert jumped onto Arystar's back as he leaned over to get something from his discarded clothes.

"Oof…" Arystar let out a groan as they tumbled forward onto the bed. "Rob, careful."

"Oh… Did I hurt you?"

Arystar grunted as he pulled the gift out of his slightly bleeding chest. "…!"

"Huh?"

"Hold still," Arystar reached to fasten the metal ring into the hole his nip had made. "There! Now you're mine, and everyone knows it."

"What is it?"

"One of my baby canines. I kept it after it fell out. You wouldn't believe what I went through to mount it."

"It's… your fang?" Robert reached up to feel for the slightly dulled tooth hanging from his ear. "Thanks," Robert was smiling softly. "You know I'm telling everyone where I got this from, right?"

"Yeah," Arystar leaned down to kiss at the metal ring holding the tooth, his lips trailing down to his lover's fingers. "Your vampire."

"Damn straight your mine! Anyone tries to steal you I'll eat 'um alive!"

Arystar couldn't help but laugh at Robert, "You'll eat them?"

"Uh huh! Feed 'um to my flowers," Robert's Innocence activated at his thoughts and Arystar couldn't help but step into the feral vines.

"Mmmmm," he reached out to run his hands down the suddenly twitching vines. "You can eat me any time you want."

Robert visibly gulped at the taller teen. If he had to name the look of utter seduction as his lover stood naked among the touching vines… At that moment, all that came to mind was, Incubus. "Al… God, don't do that."

"Huh?" Arystar's head lifted up and the moment was broken, and all that was left was a slightly shivering, shy young man. "Don't do what? You like when I touch them."

Robert couldn't help but frown and shake his head at his clueless friend. "Sometimes, you're waaaaaay too innocent for your own good."

"What'd I do?"

"Never mind," Arystar gave an eep as Robert's vines grabbed him and drug him back to the bed. "Just go back to sleep, you wore me out again…"

"Yeah, I'm still tired from last night," Arystar snuggled into the hugging vines, and Robert's arms. "Hey, keep them outa there… Let me recover from using your 'gift'."

Robert smiled as he reluctantly pulled the searching vines from his lover's abused opening, "Fine." He shimmied down in the smaller bed until he could rest his head on Arystar's shoulder, "How did you like your gift anyway? You never told me."

"Mmmm… We're definitely using it again."

Robert started chuckling at his sleeping lover, "We're gonna need more gags."

"Mmm hmm."


End file.
